


Never Again - a SPN vid

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, episodic, music vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-06
Updated: 2007-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: A Supernatural vid to the song "Never Again" by Kelly Clarkson. When I first saw the original music video, it reminded me creepily of Constance Welch and Claire Becker, and then my muses wouldn't leave me alone until I made this vid. Please let me know what you think!Does it hurt to know I'll never be there? Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere.





	

**Title of vid:** Never Again  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Song:** "Never Again" by Kelly Clarkson  
**Summary:** When I first saw the original music video, it reminded me creepily of Constance Welch and Claire Becker, and then my muses wouldn't leave me alone until I made this vid. Please let me know what you think! _Does it hurt to know I'll never be there? Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere._

 **Download Link:**[here](http://spn.deabryn.com/Vids/NeverAgainSPN.zip)  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikmKXMtVy2I).

   


** "Never Again" by Kelly Clarkson **

I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words  
  
I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK  
  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again  
  
If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone  
  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away  
  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again  
  
Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never  
  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
  
Never again 


End file.
